The Best Way To Start A Weekend
by TogetherAgain
Summary: Tk's lost. who can save him? can't say too much more.. sorry I'm no good at summarys. n e ways it's a takari. It's my first fic. Please R


Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon. Even though I would like to but...   
  
Dedication: to my sister for pestering me to write one..   
  
This is my fist I hope you enjoy. I wanted to try and write one because all of the story's on FanFiction.net inspired me. On with the story  
______________________________________________________________________  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
The Best Way To Start the Weekend  
By Together_Again  
______________________________________________________________________  
Deep in the heart of Odiba Park is a lone tall weeping willow that lies on the side of Odiba River. The tree itself was closed in. It was like a cave with the opening facing the river. A perfect place to watch a sunset or watch the stars or just plain be alone.. Not to many people in Odiba even know it's there and others just don't bother to check it out, but to one person it's like his place. He's the only one that comes here..which might I add is quite often.   
  
_________________________________________________________________  
------------------------------------------------ Tk's POV----------------------------------------------  
You know as I sit here under my tree. I can't believe how hard it's been for me to focus on anything lately. Every time I try my best friend, Hikari Kamyia picture pops up into my mind blocking out everything else. I mean I have been zoning out so much lately everyone's getting worried, especially Kari and Matt. I mean it's not like that I've been ignoring them...has it? I just don't want Kari to worry I mean it hurts me to see her sad... her beautiful features are what brightens up my day. Her Personality, light , beauty everything. Wow their I go again.. I can't stop thinking about her. And I don't think it's normal to be thinking of my best friend like that. I don't know what to do.. Pull yourself together. guez.. Oh good now I'm talking to myself.  
I leaned back against the tree my knees pulled up close to my chest and my arms wrapped around my legs and my chin resting on my knees, watching the sun begin to set and trying to figure everything out. After the sun had set and rough fully an hour of watching the stars come to life in the sky, I looked at my watch noticing the time, and decide that I should be heading home.  
Once home I get the usual lecture about coming home before to check in then I can do what ever.. I guess she just worries too.   
" Tk, Kari called before asking for you. I told her that you 'd call back later tonight. and Matt also called. Sorry honey I don't know what about though.. he said that it was important..... Oh and dinners on the table. You may want to warm it up before you eat though.." Mom listed  
" Thanks mom, I'll get right on it..." I replied softly as I started for the phone.  
First I thought that I'd call Matt to see what was so important.  
When I reached the holder I picked up the cordless and walked into my room. Then dialed the oh so familiar 7 digit number.  
RRIIINNNNNGGGGG!!!  
"Hello, Ishida Residence." An older groggy voice answered.  
"HI Dad, is Matt there?"  
"Oh hey Tk! Yeah he's here. Hang on a sec..." sounds of a hand covering the phone and a 'Matt phone' in the backround, then a click signalling Matt's arrival.  
" Hello?" Matt asked oblivious of to who it is.  
"Hey big bro, what's up?"  
"Oh Hey Tk, I guess you got my message, huh."  
"Yep, what's wrong?"  
"Nothin' except I wanna know what's going on with you lately...your so distracted and distant..." Matt prodded  
"I-uh nothing's wrong who told you something was wrong? I-I just got a lot to think about that's all.." I knew he could tell the nervousness in my voice and wouldn't give in so.  
" Tk....you can tell me"he added  
I gave" Ok .. I'll tell you, but I'm not all to sure myself"I started  
"yeah keep going....."  
"you know how I've been distant and distracted lately, well it's because I can't stop thinking about someone. And well I really don't know what to do I mean when I'm with her it's like I'm floating on air you know like no one else in the world matters. She's just amazing and-"  
"This person wouldn't happen to have a brother would she?" Matt interrupted slyly  
"S-she uh that's besides the point. the point is that I don't what this feeling is and how to deal with it. "  
"Tk it's called love. You know that. And I think that you should tell her..I know Kari wouldn't turn you down."Matt replied sincerely.  
"Yeah thanks Matt..maybe I'll try that but how could I tell the girl I l-l..love If I couldn't even admit it to myself...wait a minute how did you know it was Kari?"  
"I didn't you just told me."he laughed ..and I hit my forehead for my stupidity.  
"So what do I do? ." I asked after he finished laughing.  
"what else tell her .You don't have to do it now wait for the right time I guess, but do it soon.. or you'll regret it...."thoughs last words stuck in my mind like SuperGlue to paper.'do it soon.. or you'll regret it..' what was I gonna do.  
"thanks for the advice Matt look I gotta make another call, so I'll talk to you later. K.."  
"Yep sure, see ya squirt." Matt hung up leaving the line dead. I sat for a minute letting everything sink in the hung up myself and prepared to dial Kari's number...  
464-93...67. I had to push my way through thoughs last two digits.  
It rang once, twice then.  
"Hello, Kamyia residence, Tai speaking..." Tai pick up...great.  
"Hey Tai it's Tk..is Kari around?"   
"yeah hang on" I heard foot steps then 'Kari your boyfriend is on the phone', 'shut up Tai, hand it over !' than a wack. Even though I couldn't see her I knew she probably blushing like I was at the comment. I know I was slightly.  
"Hello..Tk?"  
"Hey Kari, what's up?" I don't why but my heart was pounding again..  
"Nothin' much"her cheery voice ran through the phone.  
"I was just callin' you back from when you called earlier...." I trailed off.  
"Oh yeah, I wanted to know how you were.. I mean I've never seen you this distant. It scares me. " Kari's voice was quivering now I could tell that she was on the brink of tearing up..  
"I've just been thinking about something that's been bugging me.. I just want to be sure what it means."' Oh no why did I say that.'  
"Oh, maybe I could shead some light? What's got you so distracted?" 'it's funny how she uses her crest to try to cheer me up'  
"I..I-I don't know."  
"Common..please let me help you Tk..it'd make my day.."  
"Ok , but could you meet me somewhere to talk about it.. it's kinda personal"I replied nervously.'I mean what else do you expect form me... I can't do this.. no I have to do this.'  
"Sure, where do you want to meet?"Kari asked. Her voice was getting more regular now.  
"k, can you meet me at the bench in the park?" I asked. I really wasn't sure if I should bring her I 'My Spot' just yet, but this was a private matter and I needed to speak to her in a secluded area..   
"Ok , I'll see you there in 10 minutes ok." Kari replied sweetly.  
"yeah 10 minutes see ya there"  
I hear a click then the line went dead. I guess I should get there. I sighed and headed towards the door. Slipped on my shoes and walked out the door. Lost in my thoughts..  
  
---------------------------------------------Ms. Takaishi's POV-----------------------------------  
  
I heard the part of Tk saying that he was going to the park with Kari on the phone. It's not my falt I could hear his conversation.. well parts of it. That kid he worries me sometimes.. Nancy got up and walked away from the computer to their balcony window to watch her son walk dijectively away towards the park to tell the one he loves that he couldn't stop thinking of her all week and confess his love..  
"I hope you tell her Takeru... She's a lucky girl, she just doesn't know that quite yet.. " Nancy replied softly as her sons fleeting form disappeared from her view.  
  
-------------------------------------------Tk's POV---------------------------------------------------  
  
I don't know if I can go through with this. I mean I could destroy a very very good thing. 'NO I HAVE TO.'.I mentally yelled at myself. I kept on walking towards the park thinking deeply with my head hung low. Still debating the whole way.  
  
-------------------------------------------Kari's POV-------------------------------------------------  
  
After getting off the phone with Tk, sighing briefly then getting ready quickly. I thought the sooner I find out what's bugging him the sooner I can fix it. I Love him theirs no denighing it either, I found that out quickly when he started acting more distant from everyone especially me. I just don't know if I'll ever be able to tell him this. Sure I can tell myself and I can tell my Dairy , but Tk's a different story. I found myself at the front door ready to go. Almost into deep of thought to tell my parents where I was going. "Tai, tell mom and dad, that I went to the park with Tk and I'll be back later" Like I said Almost. "K, hope u can help him out." Tai replied as I turned to leave. Opening the door quietly and slipping out. I walked out of the apartment and stared for the park.   
Since the park is right down the street from my apartment it really didn't take to long to get to my destination. Once there I started for the bench . When I got in sight I saw the outline of a blonde figure. My pace quickened. He looked so sad, I hated to see him like this. I don't think he noticed me at first until I sat beside him and pulled him into a hug. Like he had done for me so many times before. He looked just about ready to cry. His beautiful ocean deep eyes held a certain sadness. I had to fix this.  
" Kari..." he spoke quietly  
"yeah " my voice was just as quiet, yet filled with concern  
He lifted his head now and was looking into my eyes. I wanted to break down, except I knew I couldn't. "Can we go somewhere more private?" Tk asked.  
"Yeah sure, Lead the way." I replied as I stood alongside Tk.   
Their was an awkward silence for a couple of minutes. Until he spoke. " Kari.... promise me you won't tell anyone about this place. It's the only place I can come to think about things." Tk's eyes were pleading with mine so I caved . I could never really say no to him when he looked at me like that. Nodding in agreement. I grabbed his hand "I promise.. now lead the way" I replied quietly.  
I just felt so right with him. The only thing in the way is his sadness. We walked deeper into the park. After about 5 or 6 minutes of walking we came to a large willow. He lifted a hanging branch to the side and motioned for me to enter. I did. As I walked under the branch a slight gasp escaped form my lips. The place was beautiful. I mean REALLY beautiful..The stars were out and a bright moon shawn down on us giving the place a dazzling glow. And the river it-it just added to the effect. Tk just gave a weak smile. This place was beautiful and hidden, yet open all at the same time it overlooked the Odiba river and you had a beautiful view of the sky. "It's so.....so beautiful!! H-how did you find this place?" I asked mystified.. I was speechless and it was all I could muster "I was thinking one day and I guess I just stumbled on it literally. I found out later that no one comes here so I guess I just made it my place." He replied with one of his smiles that he seemed only to give me.. 'weird I wonder why?' Tk took my hand gently and led me to the base of the tree, sat down and gestured for me to do the same. I did without to much hesitation. You know his touch is so warm and inviting. 'This is like a dream come true' I told myself within the depths of my mind. After settling down beside him, there was a comfortable silence as we looked out upon the river and sky . Finally mustering enough confidence and courage I proceeded to find out what had him so troubled all this time.   
"Hey Tk, what did you want to talk about? What's wrong?" I asked with concern.  
  
--------------------------------------------Tk's POV--------------------------------------------------  
  
'I guess its now or never .. There is no running this time..' I told myself   
"Kari.... I wanted to talk to about something very personal that has been nagging at me for a very VERY long time.." that didn't come out very well. I really didn't want to worry her with my behavior, but I guess I did that to everyone.  
"Go on....you know you can tell me anything..." 'I worry about you please tell me' Kari thought to herself even though she wanted to say it out loud.  
"O-okay.. I guess I've been thinking about this special someone and I have been a lot lately. I guess I just thought that it was a crush u know, but recently I discovered that it was so much more than that." Kari's face fell lightly, yet enough for Tk to take notice once she heard special someone. And decided to continue may not very well be the best thing to do.. Then Kari spoke up  
"Go on please continue.." Even though her heart nearly stopped when she herd that. She still had little hope, but it was enough. Plus she wanted to help him feel better. Even if that was all she was able to do.   
" I keep trying to tell myself to tell 'her' but every time I fail."  
"Who is she?" Kari asked unispectedly  
"uh.." I can't tell her this way I couldn't even admit to myself before Matt dragged it out of me.  
"Well regardless of who she is. You should still tell her." 'Hopes.. Keep my hopes it could still be me..'   
"I can barely talk about the subject how do you expect me to tell her.. I can't seem to muster up enough courage even when she's right beside me. And what if she turns me down I couldn't live with myself I ruined our friendship I don't want to mess that up.." my head was now in my knees , closing my eyes in an effort not to look in her ruby, chestnut eyes because I new for a fact that I would blush and embarrass myself ..  
'aww he's so sweet he is just scared that he would be rejected and mess up their friendship.' "Tk regardless of that fact you should tell her. If you let her slip away you'll regret it.. Believe me" The last part Kari whispered quietly hoping he didn't hear. With no such luck though.  
"Whatever you do don't let go..."  
"Here goes nothing." I whispered lifting my head from my knees to look into her eyes."....... Kari..as I sit here gazing around the beauty of the night sky and the river. I wonder if anything could surpass its beauty. But then I turn to you and there is no question in my mind that you are that anything. To me and about a million other guys you are perfect. Everything about you.. And since that day when I first met you eight years ago. I fell in love. Even though I didn't know it then, but I know now. I have been by your side through thick and thin and I want to remain there for you just a little closer to your heart. That is if you'd let me." Kari's eyes were now brimmed with tears as a couple slid silently down her face. I brought my had up and wiped it away gently with love and care. Letting my hand linger on her face a second longer.   
" I Love You Hikari Kamyia, with all my heart and soul. Forever and always."  
  
--------------------------------------------Kari's POV------------------------------------------------  
  
" I Love You Hikari Kamyia, with all my heart and soul. Forever and always." His last words racing through my head like a horse racing on the tracks. My heart pounding like the waves of the ocean hitting the shore line. He ' Ohmygosh...he was talking about me the whole time. It's like a dream come true.' His touch left shivers run up and down my spin. Without thinking I leaned in pulling his head closer to mine and kissed him softly and passionately on his sweet luscious lips. Tk's eyes shot open wide at first, then relaxed slowly and closed when the realization hit him. It felt like a dream. A dream that I wanted to never end. I had been waiting for this moment for eight years.... it lasted a good couple of minutes until the need for oxygen became apparent and reluctantly pulled away. Still staring into each others eyes ..  
"And I Love You Takeru Takaishi, with all my heart and soul. Forever and always." I replied with pure love echoing in my voice that even shocked me..  
  
After awhile I rested my head against his strong, comforting chest closed my eyes and sighed contently with his arms wrapped tightly around my small feminine frame.   
From what started out to be a sorrowful day turned out to be the best day I've ever had.  
  
----------------------------------------------Tk's POV------------------------------------------------  
  
As I held the love of my life in my arms I felt like life couldn't get any better. I had finally been able to tell her my feelings and she returned them fully..perfect way to end the week.   
As I gazed down at Kari I noticed that she had fallen asleep in my arms. I knew it was late and her parents would be getting worried by now. Not to mention Tai, so I took it upon myself to carry her home. Not wanting to wake her. I gently picked her up and started in the direction of the Kamyia's apartment. Once I arrived I quietly rapped on the door with my foot trying not to disturb Kari, letting her sleep.  
A couple of minutes later Tai answered the door. He took one look at me and Kari then directed me towards their room. I nodded and walked quietly towards Kari's room. Once inside I laid her down. Kissed her cheek and whispered 'I love you' in her ear, then left the room quietly after closing the door. I walked down the hallway towards the door prepared to leave when Tai stopped me.  
"SO you finally told her huh?" Tai asked noticing the slight grin etched on my face.  
"Yeah." I replied blushing a bright red  
" I'm happy for you..now get home before your mom worries about ya."Tai had a lopsided grin on his face. As he gently pushed me out the door.  
  
About 15 minutes later I was at home in my room and lying in my bed after apologizing to my mom about staying out so late. Now he had gotten what he wanted.. Someone to share 'his spot' with of course it would be called 'there spot' now and the one he loved more than life itself loved him back. I could only think of one thing perfect way to end the week and the best way to start the weekend. As I drifted off to sleep.  
  
The End  
_______________________________________________________________________   
First Fanfiction ever.. Please Read and Review. I need all the help I can get.. I hope you enjoyed my fic. I know it probably sucked but.... 


End file.
